The Taste of Purple
by emmikuu
Summary: It's been a long ways coming, but they're friends now. Lulu just want to figure out what color he tastes like...


It had been months since he had first entered into the League. He failed to take the time out of his day to converse with the other members, and he didn't care to. Dilly-dallying was a waste of time and making friends was never a task that made it onto his task list.

Well, there was one - but don't get him wrong; he never went out of his way to approach her.

Pure coincidence was what brought them together, or that was what he liked to tell himself.

Two summoners had the genius idea of sending him and Lulu together to the bottom lane.

Exactly why, they would never know, but that was the first time they had met. Sure, sometimes they would be summoned for the same battle, but he never saw much of her. At most, it was a passing glance and on occasion she would cast a whimsy on him or even give him that little fairy that shielded him.

To say that she saved his life would be an understatement. Perhaps the goal of the summoners' in question was to but him and the other yordle through hell. If it truly was, they had succeeded.

The battle was wholly one sided, and the only reason he hadn't gone off on a rampage shortly after was because of Lulu.

"Sorry Veigar," she came and apologized afterwards with a sad smile.

"You, apologize? For what reason? I'm sure it was not your fault that our damned summoners chose to send both to the bottom lane," he answered curtly. Conversations were not exactly his strong point.

"Really then?" She exclaimed happily, "You're not mad at me? Oh yay! Didya hear that Pix? He's not mad!"

Veigar eyed the other yordle strangely. Were they all this enthusiastic? He wasn't sure if he could handle the prospect of meeting any other balls of energy, one was enough.

Oddly, he kept it that way.

Months later, he was still the anti social being he was when he first started, but he had a friend. Lulu had used the word on several occasions. He had told her once that he was Veigar, the master of evil, and that he didn't need friends. Needless to say that thought was short-lived as her eyes soon began to water and a quivering frown found its way onto her face.

Sad was not a fitting look for the purple yordle's face.

He soon found out that she was much older than himself, isolated to a corner of the world where nobody dared to venture against her will. Upon her return to society, she found no acceptance and was shortly banished from Bandle.

Her story reminded Veigar of himself.

Which is why he found it okay to let his guard down around her.

"Veigar!" Her voice called out. Pix flew to him and pulled at his hat before Lulu was in sight.

"Knock it off you stupid bug," he complained as he held his hat with one hand and swatted at the fairy with the other.

"What are the two of you doing?" Lulu asked as she approached. They had always been like that since they met. Pix would help Veigar, but always with an air of resentment. Perhaps it was the fact that he Pix was one of her only friends for a long period of time. Sure, she had made friends since entering the League, but she never had a connection with any of them until Veigar came along.

Oftentimes she found herself wondering what color he tasted like.

"Pix, stop pulling his hat silly!" Lulu said with a point of her finger and a shake of her head.

And soon enough, they were off on a walk through the less-populated areas of town.

"Why'd ya join the League, Veigar?" She asked out of pure curiosity.

"I want power," he answered curtly.

"Well yeah, doesn't everybody in one way or another?"

A sigh escaped his mouth, "I want to unite all of Valoran..."

"So you're a good guy then, Veigar! I don't get it then, why'd ya call yourself a bad guy?"

"Because I am," Veigar looked to the side. For some reason, the full explanation of his plans just was not something he wanted Lulu to hear. Would it change her mind about him? Would she cease all of her attempts at trying to get him to open himself? And why any of that matter to him anyway?

He knew the answer without thinking. He was beginning to care.

"Hey!" Lulu called for his attention.

Veigar turned to face the purple yordle, "What?"

She gave a sheepish smile, "Can I taste you?"

He quirked a brow, "Excuse me? I'm sure I taste normal. Perhaps not, but why do you wish to_ taste_ me, anyway?"

A pout formed on her face, "It's a yes or no question, Veigar! I just want to know what color you taste like, please?"

The yordle in question sighed loudly, "Fine, Lu, but if I get hurt or uncomfortable I swear I will - "

Before he could finish his threat-of-sorts, she attacked. Well, okay, it wasn't painful, but he'd never been attacked on his lips before. What was she doing? And could anybody explain why his face had felt so damn hot?

Veigar's blue hat fell off in the process. He couldn't hide the tint to his cheeks, even if he wanted to.

Lulu slowly pulled away and smiled widely - his wide eyes, pink cheeks, and lack of rebuttal made for a priceless moment.

"Yup, that tasted purple!"


End file.
